Hacking and Forensics
by Willow Fireheart
Summary: Willow visits her cousin at NCIS headquarters.


**Hacking and Forensics**

Spoilers- All just general stuff.  
Disclaimer- you know who owns them and it sure ain't me.  
Note- this is a one shot; consider yourself warned.  
xxx

McGee groaned and rested his head beside the keyboard. "Gibbs is going to kill me."

Abby sighed and patted him on the back. "I'll miss you, Tim."

"Thank you," McGee said wryly, lifting his head from the desk.

Abby smiled brightly at him. "You're welcome."

McGee idly tapped at a few more keys. "I've never seen this code before."

Abby frowned. "I know. It's most vexing."

Abby slumped on the desk beside McGee. "I need sustenance."

"Well, it looks like I got here just in time."

Abby turned to the doorway, a large grin on her face. Her grin grew wider as she spotted the red headed woman smiling back at her.

"Willow!" Abby squealed.

Willow staggered back as the scientist barreled into her, hugging her tightly.

"Hi, Abby."

Abby pulled back, but gripped Willow's shoulders tightly. "You're here. You're early, but you're here. I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow."

Willow frowned. "No, I said Thursday."

Abby nodded. "Yeah, tomorrow."

"Ah, Abby, it is Thursday," McGee interrupted.

Abby frowned at him. "It is? You mean I lost a whole day? McGee, why didn't you warn me?"

"I-I didn't realize I was suppose to."

Abby huffed and turned to Willow. "I'm sorry, Wills."

Willow shrugged easily. "That's okay. Can you still do lunch?"

Abby bit her lip. "We're in the middle of a case. Gibbs will kill me if I leave right now."

Willow brightened. "You're in the middle of a case? Can I watch?

"Yeah, sure." Abby deflated. "You can watch me kill myself with a computer cable."

"What's wrong?" Willow nodded her thanks as McGee returned from Abby's office with a chair. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Abby sighed. "Not unless you're familiar with this code." Abby gestured towards the screen.

Willow struggled to keep the smirk off her face as she studied the lines of code. "Yeah, I am actually. It's mine. I sold one of my programs last year to help fund the school."

"So you can break it then," Abby said hopefully. "Gibbs can solve the case and McGee won't be killed!"

Willow slipped in front of the computer. "And you would be McGee?"

McGee blushed lightly and held out his hand. "Tim McGee."

Willow smirked. "Willow Rosenberg. I've heard a lot about you, Agent McGee."

McGee raised an eyebrow at Abby. "That's funny; Abby hasn't told me much about you."

Abby barely looked up from watching Willow type. "Willow's my cousin. We met at a family reunion a few years ago."

McGee studied each woman in turn. "I can see the family resemblance."

"I'm in," Willow announced.

Abby let out a high-pitched squeak and bumped Willow out of the way. Fingers flew furiously over the keyboard.

Willow looked at Abby curiously. "Is she okay?"

McGee raised his eyebrows and nodded at the four empty Caff-Pows and empty cans of RedBull. "It's been a long night and there's been a lot of caffeine."

"Does she do this a lot?"

"You don't?" McGee asked, surprised. "I thought it ran in the family."

Willow shook her head. "Coffee makes me jumpy. I'm only allowed it have it on special occasions. Or if it's decaf."

"I got the address!"

At that moment Gibbs swept in, Tony and Ziva behind him.

"You got something for me, Abby?"

Abby pouted. "You know I don't like it when you do that."

Gibbs smirked.

"Ah, Abby? Who's your friend?"

Abby linked her arm through Willow's. "This is my cousin Willow. Willow, this is Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David."

Ziva nodded at her.

Tony barely glanced at her. "Hi."

Willow leaned towards Abby. "Is he okay?"

"What? Oh, he has a girlfriend now. It's pretty serious; Tony doesn't even check me out any more. It's not you."

Ziva snorted and Tony scowled fiercely at her.

Gibbs sighed irritably. "Abby, the information?"

Abby tapped on her keyboard. "There, all printed. All the evidence you need."

Gibbs snatched the printed pages and leafed through them, pausing momentarily to squint at the small print.

"It was Willow's program," Abby said proudly. "She broke in for us."

"Do you work with computers too?" Ziva asked politely.

"No, I help run an international school for girls, but I like to dabble. I'm just an amateur really."

"No, you were wonderful," McGee gushed.

"McGeek has a crush," Tony sung lightly under his breath.

"If you three are done, we have a murderer to arrest," Gibbs said curtly.

"Sorry, Gibbs."

Gibbs glared at his team. "Well? Gear up."

Ziva, McGee and Tony scurried out of the lab.

Gibbs turned to Abby and Willow. His expression softened, warmth entering his eyes.

Gibbs hugged Willow and kissed her on the forehead. "It's good to see you, Wills. Are you in town long?"

"A few more days, Jethro. Just enough time to have dinner with you and Ducky."

"It's a date. Take Abby to lunch and then take her home," Gibbs said kindly. "She needs to sleep."

"Okay, but just this once," Abby warned.

xxxxx

Ziva tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Gibbs. "Why does he always have the car keys?"

"He's the senior agent," Tony said flatly.

The elevator dinged and opened to reveal Gibbs, Abby and Willow. The two women headed towards the door, calling back their goodbyes.

"She seems nice," Ziva observed.

"She's amazing with computers. I've never seen a program like hers. It was like magic."

"Perhaps NCIS should hire then?"

"Are you kidding?" Tony asked. "Can you imagine having two Abbys? The building would not survive."

xxx

end


End file.
